America The Dad Plus 50 Kids
by Dolce cuore continua a venire
Summary: America, the nation of freedom has alot of free time considering his middle name freedom right? WRONG! Join America and his crazy states on a adventure that'll...you know what, just read the shit. Back on!
1. Chapter 1

Nia: Hello you guys! This is my first story *blushes* so please be nice.

America: Yeah bros be nice! Besides, if someone tries to be mean you don't have to worry because THE HERO IS HERE!

New York: Hey dad I just got an email fr-

*gets grabbed by New Jersey and dragged out*

Nia: O-o please do the disclaimer.

America: Dolce cuore continua a venire does not own Hetalia in fact, she never will. I have to admit, I am pretty happy she doesn't!

Nia: *gasps*

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

America was sitting in his office as he rarely does and was actually doing his paper work. That was, until a shrill was heard from across the hall.

"DAD!" A heavy Texas accent boy yelled "NEW JERSEY BROUGHT 4 OF HER BOYFRIENDS OVER AND THEY'RE ABOUT TO HAVE AN OR-"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY TEXAS!" Another voice yelled out which was identified as a female who , had an New Jersey accent "YOU'RE ACTIN AS IF YOU DON'T HAVE A DI-"

"Language!" Another female yelled out who can be identified as an Maryland girl.

By this point though, America was half way out of his office door.

"Father is working right now." an Minnesotan boy said "So, how about we just leave dad alone?"

"Minnesota is right," a southern accent girl said "dad ain't going nowhere with that much work!"

"Your right Louisiana, that is if you guys stop yelling and stop distracting me." America said smirking.

"DAD!" they all exclaimed.

"Now, now I know how you guys are but first thing first, New Jersey what did I tell you about having a boyfriend?"

"Daddy, I have no idea what you're talking about," New Jersey said batting her eyelashes "beside, it's Texas fault, I just brought some friends over from school."

"...You do know that you guys are not required to go to school in about 51 years right?" America asked crossing his arms.

"Umm, haha yeah..." New Jersey said.

" 'Cause you busted. While you at it (Busted) Call a cab (Cause you busted) It's obvious (Busted) You played around (Cause you busted) Go upstairs and get your shh and get the F up out of here now~" an New Yorkers voice sang out from upstairs.

"Shut up New York its a golden award performance going on right now and you got the nerve to be singing... men! I tell you we girls need to get rid of 'em. I will play the role of the man and have the girls come to me! VIVA LA GIRL ON GI-"

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU CALIFORNIA AND YOUR LES-"

"Play nice now Arizona"

"O I jus wanna play my guitar and ride down the river side"

"Not you too, Alabama."

America pinched the bridge of his nose trying his best to calm down the headache on the way. 'Would they please shut the hell up.' But to his downfall, the house started to get louder.

"Stop actin country Alabama, we all know the country one is me, Wisconsin."

"Ha, in your wildest fantasy its obviously me, Utah"

"Nooo, it's me Nebraska!"

"What an amateur, it is obviously me, the one and only Nevada."

" O hell no, we all know that country music originated in Tennessee, which is in fact, me."

Several gasps came right after that. After a long pause, America actually thought that it was going to be a bit peaceful. But to no avail, chaos began.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE IT ASSHOLE"

"ORIGINATED, HA DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!"

"He is kinda ri-"

"I SAY WE LET DAD DECIDE! Dad, who is better at making country music?"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN THE BLOODY QUESTION!"

"O YEAH? AND WHO TOLD YOU TO DECIDE WHAT THE QUESTION WAS YOU SLUT!"

"AT LEAST I COULD GET LAID"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" America yelled.

Silence immediately fell on them like a blanket. America walked around New Jersey and climbed the stairs. He immediately made a hand gesture, which meant one thing: lecture time.

"First of all, everyone go to the family announcement room," America said "now."

Ever state scuttled out and towards the room. Once America was pissed, he was pissed. America went to New Jerseys room and erased the 4 boys memories and sen t them home. He then sauntered down the stairs and straight to the family announcement room.

"So, because you all made a ruckus, I have a headache. With that being said, I don't want anymore yelling k' guys?" America asked.

"Yes Dad!" They all answered immediately.

"Good now, let's enjoy the rest of the day okay!"

"Okay!" They replied again.

After that they all started to evacuate the room and going off to do their own thing. America smiled. 'No matter how mad I am, I still love those kids.'

After an hour of doing his paper work, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" America stated.

"Sorry dad for intruding" the soft but stern voice said

"Its okay Maryland. What is it?"

"We all made cookies for you as an apology for making you angry." Maryland said softly.

"Thanks, you could put it right there. I am almost done so you don't have to worry yourself none."

"Okay!" Maryland smiled and skipped out.

America couldn't help but smile. It's kinda Ironic but, he actually did a good job at raising his kids. In fact, it was hard to believe he had kids to begin with.


	2. State Bio

Alabama

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Ava

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

December 14

Alaska

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Emma

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Silverish

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

January 3

Arizona

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Sophia

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

February 14

Arkansas

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Mason

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Gray

Birthday:

June 15

California

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Isabella

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Brown

Birthday:

September 9

Colorado

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Liam

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Dirty Blonde

Eye Color

Green

Birthday:

August 1

Connecticut

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Noah

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

January 9

Delaware

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Michael

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Redish Brownish

Birthday:

December 7

Florida

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Reese

Human Age:

14

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

March 3

Georgia

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Olivia

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Orange Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

January 2

Hawaii

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Lulu

Human Age:

4

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

August 21

Idaho

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Samuel

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

July 3

Illinois

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Alexander

Human Age:

13

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Black

Birthday:

December 3

Indiana

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Elijah

Human Age:

14

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

December 11

Iowa

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Owen

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

December 28

Kansas

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Jackson

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Brown

Birthday:

January 29

Kentucky

Sex

Male

Human Name:

James

Human Age:

10

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

June 1

Louisiana

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Amelia

Human Age:

10

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

April 30

Maine

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Charlotte

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

March 15

Maryland

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Mary

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

April 28

Massachusetts

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Lucas

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Green

Birthday:

February 6

Michigan

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Carter

Human Age:

5

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Brown

Birthday:

January 26

Minnesota

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Ethan

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Dark Purple

Eye Color

Blueish Purplish

Birthday:

May 11

Mississippi

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Khloe

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Dirty Blonde

Eye Color

Green

Birthday:

December 10

Missouri

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Madison

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

August 10

Montana

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Hanna

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

November 8

Nebraska

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Grace

Human Age:

14

Hair Color:

Silver

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

March 1

Nevada

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Natasha

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Brownish Blackish

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

October 31

New Hampshire

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Logan

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Jet Blue

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

January 21

New Jersey

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Betsey

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blackish Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

December 18

New Mexico

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Carlos

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

January 6

New York

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Jacob

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

July 26

North Carolina

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Skyla

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

November 21

North Dakota

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Lakota

Human Age:

13

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Brown

Birthday:

November 2

Ohio

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Abigail

Human Age:

15

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

March 1

Oklahoma

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Lucy

Human Age:

10

Hair Color:

Blackish Blueish

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

November 16

Oregon

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Isaac

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Purplish

Birthday:

February 14

Pennsylvania

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Penny

Human Age:

10

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

December 12

Rhode Island

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Allison

Human Age:

6

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

May 29

South Carolina

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Caroline

Human Age:

12

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

May 23

South Dakota

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Jakota

Human Age:

13

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

November 2

Tennessee

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Timothy

Human Age:

14

Hair Color:

Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

June 1

Texas

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Bryan

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

December 20

Utah

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Utah

Human Age:

14

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Red

Birthday:

January 4

Vermont

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Victoria

Human Age:

7

Hair Color:

Dirty Blonde

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

March 4

Virginia

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Virginia

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Blueish Green

Birthday:

June 25

Washington

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Washington

Human Age:

17

Hair Color:

Silver

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

November 11

West Virginia

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Victor

Human Age:

16

Hair Color:

Blondeish Black

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

June 20

Wisconsin

Sex

Male

Human Name:

Gavin

Human Age:

11

Hair Color:

Brown

Eye Color

Blue

Birthday:

May 29

Wyoming

Sex

Female

Human Name:

Adalynn

Human Age:

8

Hair Color:

Blonde

Eye Color

Red

Birthday:

July 10


	3. Chapter 2

Nia: Sorry guys for not updating the bio first ( ¡ -_-)

New York: Hey we're ab-

America: *pushes New York outside* What's up bro!

Nia: Just do the disclaimer *hides in emo corner*

America:...Nia does not own Hetalia. She does dream of it though!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Today was the world conference meeting. This meant two things to America. One: No one's home to supervise the kids and two: They are all alone, which means the house is going to be destroyed. Getting into his truck, America started to drive to the meeting. 'Maybe I should have called in sick...but then again I could just skip it and lie and say I didn't get the memo.' America thought. Once he arrived he immediately got out of his truck and started walking. In the middle of thinking, he ran into the all to familiar England.

"Oi watch your bloody step you- oh Alfred it's you what are you doing that makes you not able to watch where you are walking?" England asked quirking an bushy eyebrows.

America quickly broke his concentration and replied quickly.

"Oh, Iggy! Sorry about that, haha!" America said while rubbing the back of his head.

"America what's wrong? Lately you have been zoning out a lot. Not only that, but your actually early which is no doubt suspicious, I must say." England said while smirking.

America this time didn't respond. The reason being is because he was at the moment deep in thought. This by the way didn't settle well with England.

"Oi you bloody wanker don't you hear me talking to you?"

By then, America started walking again completely forgetting the angry brit.

"Oi! Don't walk away from me America! America! AMERICA!"

America then entered the building the meeting was to take place in. Every person invited came inside in clumps. First was Germany's group. Germany was walking with Italy, Japan, Romano, Spain, Prussia, and Austria. Next was England's group who was France, China, Russia, and Canada. By this time, the host of the meeting Germany stepped up and began the meeting.

"Okay, each person gets to speak for two minutes, no side comments, and absolutely no talking about the past. We are here to solve the world's problems not our owns understood?" Germany asked.

'Crystal Clear' America thought. 'Now, while they're distracted, I need to get Canada to trade places with me. After that, I need to get home and make sure that New Jersey didn't bring home any boys and that New York didn't spend the extra money to buy games. Also need to go pick up some groceries...I think Maryland said that she wanted to make some escargot...what ever that is'

When America was thinking the nation's was arguing.

"So what if my country is prospering? Is it a threat that you are going to take me over?" China said quirking an eyebrow.

"No No No da~" Russia said calmly, but still creepily. "What he is trying to say is that you need to become one with Mother Russia."

"ARU! As if I will join you!"

Japan nodded his head "I agree with China, I think a better approach i-" he began.

"America your awfully quite over there, what are you plotting, da~" Russia said completely silencing the room.

"America?" Germany said also getting an odd feeling from the ever loud America.

While everyone stared, America continued to ponder. 'I think I'll have to buy Virginia a new dress too. Especially Maryland. Also got to pick up a package Alaska ordered. Bet it's vodka...again that girl I swear. Now thinking about it, it's kinda quiet. Maybe the meeting is over?' At this moment, America looked up and discovered that he was the center of attention.

"You wanker what are you thinking about that ideals with THAT much concentration." England asked.

'Please I need a diversion anything to distract them so the meeting could just go faster, in fact finishing the meeting is way better idea.'

America this time got his wish...but not in the form he expected.

"You jackass! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Delaware whispered/screamed.

"Apparently you haven't watched those movies where the mc* gets caught in action!" California whispered back.

"She is right Del. Listen, I think Mr. Jones needs this package immediately so if you'll excuse me," New York said knocking on the door. "DELIVERY"

"Bloody hell America what did you order that had to be delivered here?" England asked quirking an eyebrow.

"O yeah! The Hero's delivery is finally here!" America shouted.

America then ran to the door and tore it open. There stood a boy, not a day older than 16. He stood at 5'10 and had an unruly black hairstyle that really suited him. His eyes though, is what stood in attention. His eyes was a carbon copy of America's, with a ting of mischief. He was wearing a McDonald's uniform and was in fact holding a McDonald's bag.

'Delivery sir~" he said in a singy songy voice. "For our most wealthiest... Sorry excuse my French...valuable customer."

"Thank you so much dude! I really was losing it because I needed this burger."

'O..zhat make sense." Germany thought.

This was in fact an innocent thought, but that's what America wanted. Instead, what was really being said was 'You better get your ass home or else you'll not only met my fist, but you'll be put on a long ass punishment.'

"Hahaha sir, it's all yours, for free~" [Don't worry, I am leaving.]

Once New York left, the meeting continued. After 2 hours or so, the meeting finally ended. Once the meeting was over, America made a b-line straight out the door. This made the nation's wonder, ;why was he in such a rush?'

Once America arrived home, he threw open the door. There stood his 4 year old daughter Hawaii. Her vibrant black hair was pulled back in two pigtails. She was wearing a red sundress, and white lei flowers. Her blue eyes shined with purity and fun, which to America was comforting. He scooped her up and carried her straight to the living room.

Sitting there watching a movie was all his kids except Hawaii. America cleared his throat and began talking.

"So! Does someone want to tell me why the fuck you guys was at the meeting? Oh, and I prefer my answer right now."

* * *

Ok mc* stands for Main Character


	4. Chapter 3

Nia: Sorry for not uploading in time~

New York: Don't worry they'll forgive you!

Nia:...Your not suppose to be here.

New York: Hey, at least I am here, Dad didn't show up, at all.

Nia: That's cause your in trouble, and your putting him on a wild goose chase.

New York: What's that? You want me to do the disclaimer?

Nia: Wait a minute I did-

New York: Nia doesn't own Hetalia. Now, let's begin!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"So! Does someone want to tell me why the fuck you guys was at the meeting? Oh, and I prefer my answer right now."

"Dad, you actually told us to deliver you lunch today." Maryland replied

"I did?" America asked

+Flash Back+

"One of these days, I want you guys to deliver my lunch, that will make me ultimately happy." America said laughing

"Really Dad? And what per say do you want us to deliver you?" Maryland asked

"Isn't it obvious? I want McDonald's." America said smirking

"Ok, we will have it delivered sometime this week." New Jersey said.

"Yeah, yeah, now go to bed." America said.

+End of Flashback+

"That was a rhetorical request!" America shouted

"Oh well sorry for feeding ya, I mean, you was in a pinch" New Jersey said "next time we won't be so loyal, and save your as-"

"LANGUAGE!" America yelled.

"Sorry," she replied "any who I say, when dad is hungry we shouldn't feed him."

"Listen guys," America said trying to reason with them "I am not saying you can't feed me, I'm just saying you can't just waltz in and not expect one of them to notice that some of your features is similar to me."

Aww shucks dad your making me nauseas" Texas said sarcastically.

"Don't mention it" America replied, "But seriously, England might not look like it, but his quite smart, so is Germany. Italy...he states the obvious. All I am asking is for you guys is to be careful okay?"

Every state stared at America and began to tear up.

"Yes Dad!"They replied enthusiastically.

"Good! Now, let's go and make dinner!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a gorgeous day and it was perfect for a day out at the beach. America stood on the porch waiting for the newspaper to come. Once the newspaper arrived he immediately went inside And began to read the newspaper while drinking his coffee. That was till he heard his brothers voice.

"Alfred open up! It's me Mathew...if you remember me that is"

'America has been acting quite odd lately to the point that it raised concern. Today, is the day I will find out what is going on with him.' Canada thought.

America instantly got up and opened the door.

"Dude! Not cool and lower your voice," America whispered "Come let's step outside."

Once they both outside Canada immediately attacked America with questions.

"Al, what's going on? Lately you have been acting odd and it's concerning me. What's going on?"

"Shh, I said not to make so much noise!" America whispered/yelled "Besides, I can't really tell you."

"Why not!"

"I swear Canada if you speak loudly again I am going to kick you off my property!"

"Sorry, it's just...I'm worried about you and your not telling me what's wrong." Canada said while looking down. "Not only that, but you seem to not hear me when I talk normally."

"...I'm sorry bro, I can hear you clearly. I...,I act like I can't, not because I am ignoring you, " America said quickly, "but it's because I don't want anything happening to you."

For the first time, Canada was shell shock. ' America could hear me...this whole time I was lonely , he just wanted to protect me?' For some reason though, Canada knew there was something wrong...something he isn't saying, which by the way needs to be said.

"All, what is it that your not telling me?"

'I can't tell you Matty."

"All please."

"No Canada."

"Alfred F. Jones! If you don't tell me what is going on I will take matters into my own hands!"

"Fine! Just...Just promise me that you won't tell think or even breath about what I am about to show you."

"Alright America."

After a minute, America invited Canada inside. Once Canada entered the dinning room, Canada automatically gasped at the sight. There before him were kids. Very young kids to be exact. 50 of them to be precise.

"A-America they l-look like y-you!"

"I know. "America replied smiling "Hey guys! Meet your Uncle! Uncle Matty...Uncle Canada...whatever floats your boat, meet my kids!"


	5. Chapter 4

Nia: Hello People!

New York: Hey! I'm official the disclaimer!

Nia: Yes, yes you won the bet...so what!

New York: Yes thank you... Let me practice~

Nia: Oh boy.

New York: Nia doesn't own-

America: Hetalia so please enjoy. By the way, make sure you review!

New York: That was my line!

Mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Canada stared at the faces in front of him. They all resembled America, but still had their own features.

"A-America they l-look like y-you!"

"I know. "America replied smiling "Hey guys! Meet your Uncle! Uncle Mattie...Uncle Canada...whatever floats your boat, meet my kids!"

51 pairs of eyes stared at Canada, who in fact, stared back. The staring contest went on for what felt like hours, till a collective of 49 voices rang out.

"Hello Uncle Mattie~"

"H-hi"

'Maple, this is a nightmare.' Canada thought. But what he didn't expect was the response that came after that.

'So, now that Uncle Mattie knows us, do you think he'll teach us hockey?" North Dakota asked

"Screw that, do you think he'll let us pet Kuma?" Texas asked

"Calm down guys and give him a break!" America said while smirking

Collective voices started to argue about what will Canada do now that it's known that they are his nephews and nieces. Canada stared and for a second realized that one person, wasn't so excited to be found out about...who looks strangely familiar.

"Sorry, but do I know you from somewhere?" Canada asked the strange boy.

"No, sorry wrong guy, hahaha." Oregon said while fidgeting with his sleeve.

"Now hearing your voice, I am absolutely positive that I know you...who are you?" Canada said pushing on to get a proper answer.

"I just said I don't know you so stop d-"

"Hey, I just remembered that Oregon got some great maple syrup yesterday! Would you like us to make pancakes to make you feel better Uncle Canada?" Maryland asked.

At this statement Oregon flinched. This by the way didn't go unnoticed by Canada.

"Your state name is Oregon right? Since your so close by to my maple trees and my house in general, do you buy the syrup from the stores?" Canada asked

"No, I mean yes!" Oregon tried to regain his composer. "Yes I buy my syrup from the stores. What is it to you?" Oregon said challenging Canada.

"Oh nothing, it's just that someone keeps reported that some person is crossing the border illegally," Canada started, which at this point, Oregon flinched again. "and has been stealing my maple syrup, do you by any chance plead innocent?"

"No!" Realizing what was said and what he in fact said, Oregon quickly fixed it. "I mean, of course I plead innocent!"

At this moment, Canada saw red. Then, in a very unlike Canada action, he attacked Oregon. Oregon screeched and cried out that he didn't do it, which quickly got contradicted to I promise I won't do it again. America held back Canada restraining him from getting to Oregon.

After a hour of calming Canada down, America quickly went a talked to Oregon.

"Oregon, why is it that you are stealing from your Uncle's maple tree?" America inquired.

"Because dad, I keep forgetting that I don't own that land anymore."

"...Okay make sure that that was the last time you do that."

"Sure."

After the short conversation, America went back to Canada to see how he was holding up.

"Al, I have to admit, finding out that you have kids is quite shocking. But, the heart stopper was to find out that they are all respectful." Canada said quietly

"Listen Mattie, I tried to keep it a secret from all the nation's...including you."

"But why!" Canada shouted out "Wasn't I trustworthy to be told that you have kids?"

"Yes Canada you are very trusting tha-"

"So why not tell me! No one notices me anyways and if you told me, you would have forgotten since you never remember me without me telling you!"

America at that moment grabbed Canada into a hug.

"Do you really think that I would forget you Canadia" Canada flinched at being called his nickname "I was the one that made the nation's forget you because you needed to be protected. I...I heard England and the other nations talking about dropping a huge nuclear bomb on you, so they can see what will happen to a nation, considering Kiku wasn't seen. I made them forget you to protect you, and make sure they won't remember. Only France was aware of you and he agreed to pretending to not know you sometimes. I too, had to pretend not to know you."

Canada started to cry. 'Did he really mean that?' Canada thought.

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"Because I was scared that I will be too late, or that you will not believe me. Possibly both."

"I-I understand. But, that still doesn't explain why you hid your kids away from me." Canada said while moving away from America.

"That was because I didn't know how to tell you."

"DAD! UNCLE MATTIE! BRUNCH IS READY!" A heavy Russian accent yelled out.

"Oh look at that, well Mattie, let's go and eat before my kids decided that we may not be hungry...Ok?"

"Alright America"


	6. Chapter 5

Nia: Hello guys!

New York: Introducing chapter five~

Nia: No Trey Songz, please.

New York:...Nia doesn't own Hetalia if she did, the show would have been cancelled and pulled off.

Nia: What is that suppose to mean!?

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

"DAD! UNCLE MATTIE! BRUNCH IS READY!" A heavy Russian accent yelled out.

"Oh look at that, well Mattie, let's go and eat before my kids decided that we may not be hungry...Ok?" America asked

"Alright America" Canada replied.

To be completely honest, brunch was relaxing and oddly, normal as if having brunch together is a everyday thing. After brunch was over, the family played many games together. This by the way wasn't the last time they all played together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip:3 Years~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was three years since Canada found out about the state's. Since then, things started to calm down. But, it wasn't until America phone rang, which was playing the song ' I'm Awesome '. America quickly answered his phone. While America was talking quietly, the meeting gotten quiet until his words was heard.

"No Sophia, you can't kill your brother for that let me- let me- let- GOD DAMMIT SOPHIA PHOENIX JONES SHUT THE HELL UP!"

At that note everyone in the meeting flinched and stared wide eyed at America.

To be fair, they never heard him raise his voice which such dominance, to the point it was just plain on scary.

"How the fuck am I suppose to help you in your dilemma if you won't shut the fuck up. Now that your mouth is shut, put Bryan on the phone."

Everyone stared. America tone alone said dominance, power, and priority. But, there was a hint of fatherly charm.

"Bryan, why is it that Sophia reported to me that you formed a letter of threat to her saying 'You better give me some of your land'. Care to explain?... Really?...So it was a joke?... Ok, I understand... Alrighty, put the phone on speaker. Ok, you both are put on punishment. Sophia, you know dam well that I don't like when you shoot another sibling. Bryan, you better not pull that stunt again unless you want me to put you in a cobra nest. Without further ado, see you later."

After that, America hung up and went back to the meeting. Everyone started to shuffle around and pretended to be having the meeting. Everyone except England.

"Who the bloody hell were you talking to?"

"Angelaterre!" France shouted in a hush tone.

"Shut up you stupid frog!" England snapped back,"I believe America should explain who he was talking to since he ended up yelling at the person."

America shifted feet and laughed it off. This, only aggravated not only England, but Germany as well.

"America, I agree with England. You sounded quite...angry. Not to mention... you sounded as if you knew this people on a...intimate level." Germany said watching America warily.

"Ve~ you also said punishment, is that some type of game?" Italy said.

At that moment, America became sluggish.

"So you heard all of that, huh?" America said. " That isn't good ya know, in fact," America took his glasses off and spoke in a cold malicious tone " It's unfortunately the worst predicament you can be in."

At that note every nation flinched. Italy moved away and started to apologies. Canada left the room knowing what was going to happen and locked the door. Every other nation gulped and experience a unfamiliar feeling from the ever loud nation: fear. America glanced up and in one quick motion, snapped his fingers and said the words : Erasia. Everyone at that precise moment people hit the floor and blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 3 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

England was the first to wake in...'Where am I?' England thought. He looked around and realized that he was in his study. 'How did I get here?' Then he finally got the last question but in fact, yelled it out.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"Oh, Auther you are awake! We was worried about you!" A small female voice said.

"Hello flying Mint Bunny. Have you come to check up on me?"

"Yup" she replied "Not only that but I wanted to tell you that apparently someone placed a spell on you!"

At this comment, England went wide eyed and started to laugh.

"Oh Flying Mint Bunny, you say the darnest things."

"I am not lying to you Auther. America placed a memory spell on you to replace a memory that you previously had. Also, he was the one that dropped you off."

England was shocked. He believed flying Mint Bunny story. But what really shocked him was the fact that he indeed had memories of what happened at and after the meeting. 'I drove home alone'. "Flying Mint Bunny retrieve my spell book. Meet me in the basement and do it quickly!"

Meanwhile at America's house.

"YOU HAD THE WITCH IN YOUR POSSESSION AND YOU LET HIM GO!" Massachusetts yelled at America.

"Watch your tone." America said coldly.

Massachusetts started to sweat and nervously laughed.

"Yeah... okay."

"Listen, no matter what, you guys are not allowed to call me, understand?" America said while fixing his glasses.

Everyone in the room began to fidget a little, and after a while started to agree. Afterwards, every one started to leave out. Everyone except for Canada who stayed back.

"Al I understand that they are your children, but I think you were too hard on them."

"They almost revealed the secrets."

"But-"

"My entire father life was basses on protecting them from everyone. I just, I just don't want them to get hurt."

"Al... I understand let's go make dinner, okay?'

"Yeah"


	7. Chapter 6

Nia: Hey guys, sorry for not updating fast enough.

New York: Hey, your suppose to be upbeat, like me!

Nia:...What's up with you today?

New York: Wrong question, it's more like WHAT'S UP WITH YOU TODAY!

Nia:...Really?

New York: :-o I am leaving.

Nia: O-o...ok. I don't own Hetalia, so please enjoy and review...

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Al... I understand let's go make dinner, okay?'

"Yeah"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 3 hours.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once dinner was complete, each state came down ,surprisingly quiet. America realised that immediately. To be honest, he hated being on the bad side towards his states, but what could he do.

'What can I do?' He thought. That, is when it hit him. 'I can take them to Europe for a vacation. I will be dodging nations like no tomorrow, but at least they will be happier!' America nodded his head agreeing with the sense he just thought of.

Once dinner began completely, America shared the news.

"Alright guys, I decided to go on a vacation with you all to Europe," America started, but was stopped by one of his states gasping and another passing out. "Yeah when Alabama wakes up would someone inform her please thanks. Anyways, we leave tomorrow night so hurry up and pack. We will be away for a week so pack for a week. Once your done, meet me in the airplane out in the back. Please, no pets and for my sake, no liquor. Now, you are release."

Once dinner was finished everyone quickly went upstairs and packed. Excitement buzzed around the house, but not exactly doing so at England's house.

======================Area Shift: England's House.=====================

"Bloody hell, I can't believe this!" England yelled out.

"Who would?" Flying Mint Bunny said.

"Not helping!"

But honestly, who would? Not only did he find out that America replaced his memory, not only did he find he can't do anything to recover them, no it was much worse. The spell that America casted is a forbidden and lost spell that is never to be casted because of the risk of completely erasing one's mind like a empty room stripped of its dust and furniture. In fact, it's like restarting your mind to a new born baby mind. Literally. 'But, if America casted the spell without trouble and in a short time to many people, then that means, he is beyond strong!.'

"Bloody hell America just what are you hiding...I know! I will share my concerns with everyone else, and then we can catch him with whatever he is doing!"

"Good idea Auther, I knew you will think of something!"

"Thank you Flying Mint Bunny. Now come along, we have emails to write."

=====================Area Shift: Germany House=======================

"Ve, Dotisu! There is a email from England saying some weird things about America!" Italy said enthusiastically.

"Hm, alright I guess I should check it out, ja." Germany replied coolly (actually more like calmly).

Germany walked towards the computer and started to read the message. It said: /Hello, this is as you see I am Auther Kirkland. I wanted to talk to you all 'So he sent more then one out?' about some concerns about America. America is being really quiet and sneaky. If you share the same concerns as me, then meet me on floor 6 Room 609 on the 6th of May. Austria if you are coming please bring a guide with you. Thank you./ Germany stared at the email and checked if there was anything left. Apparently not. Germany thought of the email, and realized that he too, had suspicious of America. 'Like on that one day' Germany thought bitterly.

+Flash back+

Germany sat up in his bed...' How did I get here?'. But the real shocker was, why was he wearing street clothes in bed. Then he "Remembered" what had happened, he went to a bar and was driven home by Prussia...'It seems legit, but why does it feel off...' And then, It hit him like a pile of bricks. He remembered looking into cold eyes, colder then The North and South Pole times 800 'Maybe I am exaggerating.' But the messed up part is, that it was America's eyes. Part of this memory included words, words just as cold as his eyes. He said: **Don't meddle yourself in my businesses. Next time you do, I won't erase your mind, no, much better then that because you deserve better things Germany. Instead of erasing your** **mind,** _ **I would kill you**_ _ **.**_ **Don't think I wouldn't either because unlike you, I have nuclear bombs and weapons facing every nation, ok?** After that...'After,...what?'.

\+ End of Flashback+

"Italy, we are going to this meeting. I know brother will be there too. We can't afford to miss this meeting."

=~=~=~=Time Skip: 1 day. Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House~=~=~=

America woke up around 10 to find 4 of his kids missing. While he was walking around trying to figure out where they went, he found a note. It read /We are going shopping for souvenirs. We are in a group of four so don't worry./ America stared for a while, then began to put his faith in his kids that they will come home.


	8. Chapter 7

New York: Hello beautiful people of the world!

Nia: We... I got a announcement to make.

America: What's up yo!

Nia: Nothings up.

New York: What is the announcement?

Nia: Basically, I would try to update every Saturday or Sunday.

America: Sounds quite interesting... more screen ti-

Nia: I don't own Hetalia, or the characters. I do own the states though!

New York: Make sure to review!

nmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

=~=~=~=Time Skip: 1 day. Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House~=~=~=

America woke up around 10 to find 4 of his kids missing. While he was walking around trying to figure out where they went, he found a note. It read /We are going shopping for souvenirs. We are in a group of four so don't worry./ America stared for a while, then began to put his faith in his kids that they will come home.

=======================Area Shift: England: Cafe=======================

#P.O.V.: Virginia#

To be eating in a country that took over me is not my ideal place to ya know, eat. But I got to be honest... That British man on that line looks sexy! Look at those eyebrows for instance! Where on earth do you see eyebrows like that? No where, which is why, I should claim him as... my play toy. Don't get me wrong, I know people has feelings, but to be alive for so many decades... you will understand. Besides, he will be my dirty, sexy, boy toy secret.

#P.O.V.: Omniscient#

England was on the line in the cafe ordering food. When his food arrived he went table hunting. Then, he saw a open seat in front of a lovely, 'Did I forget dashing?' young lady. He quickly went to the table and asked if he could sit there. Virginia was at the table eating her food, when she looked up at him. She allowed the permission and they soon engaged in a conversation.

"So, you are not from England?" England asked

"No, I am from America." Virginia replied

'Holy hell, who would of thought America's people would look so...gorgeous.' England thought. "So what is a pretty girl like your self doing here in England, not that I mind though?"

"Oh your so sweet" Virginia said "I am here on a vacation with my family, and what better place to do that other then the motherland itself?"

England blushed. "I-I suppose your right..." 'Whoa, she is smart too...wait did I stutter!?'

Virginia smiled. " Well I s-"[[BANG]]

Both England and Virginia jumped as someone smacked the window. This certain someone looked very much familiar to England, but was a complete stranger to Virginia. Said person realised that the stranger was staring directly at her...correction, at her breast. At this moment, England jumped up and started yelling at the person.

"YOU BLOODY FROG! DON'T YOU SEE I AM HAVING A CONVERSATION WITH THIS GORGEOUS GIRL!"

"Oh mon âme soeur, your beauty is so evident, like a flower that has been watered with eternity." France said flirtatiously to Virginia.

"Oi, you Frog, didn't you hear me!"

"Ohonhonhon, I quite did Angeleterre." France said glancing up at England. "But, my sweet," he said glancing down "Is-"

"ARU! France didn't I tell you that your suppose to stay with the group!" China yelled out from across the street.

"Oh, my sweet China, I didn't notice that you weren't behind me~" France replied. "Although I prefer you in front of me, honhonhon..."

"WHAT WAS THAT ARU!"

"Nothing mi cher!"

China finally arrived next to France at the half window. Without any remembrance of Virginia, the nation's started talking.

"England, where were you? The meeting started ages ago ARU!"

"That's right Angeleterre, it's rude to call a meeting and not be there first to start it, I mean, we all share the concern about Amerika."

Virginia eyes widen. So these were the nation's! America hadn't shown them how they looked at first in fear that one of the states will spill the beans.

"Your right, America whereabouts are suspicious. I was here because I needed to eat breakfast, but I got distracted by thi-" England eyes widen. He just remembered that there was a girl sitting with him. England quickly glanced down to see, those same cold eyes America had. The only difference was the ting of green in them. Then it hit the wind out of England. She isn't going to do what he did, right? ' Don't be stupid England, she's just another human...But for safe measures make her forget.' England went to but a spell on her until she, said the one thing he was dreading.

"So...Dad isn't invited to the meeting?" Virginia stood up slightly sluggish.

All three nations was hit with deja vu. This time though, she went under her sleeve and pulled out a wand. It had a statue on it of a red cardinal. While waving the wand around she whispered the same words as America: Erasia. After that all tree nation's hit the floor.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

Next Update will either be on Saturday or Sunday. Only reason I updated twice, is because it is a tribute to BeingADerpYea (BTW I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEWING!) Thank you guys for reviewing, and I will see ya next...no this week on Saturday or Sunday.


	9. Chapter 8

Nia: I AM SO SORRY! MY INTERNET WAS DOWN ALL WEEKEND AND I WAS MISERABLE THE WHOLE THANKS GIVING BREAK!

New York: Didn't you write a Thanksgiving chapter?

Nia: Do to the late timing, I just have to do... HEY! You almost made me do a spoiler!

New York: Nia doesn't own Hetalia. Hope you enjoy and review!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

All three nations was hit with deja vu. This time though, she went under her sleeve and pulled out a wand. It had a statue on it of a red cardinal. While waving the wand around she whispered the same words as America: Erasia. After that all three nation's hit the floor.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~Time Skip: 40 min. Area Shift: England: Bar=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

Alaska sat at the bar on the stool, sipping the ice cold vodka in the crystal cup. Sure they lied and didn't stay in a group, but what's the worst that can happen? At the same moment, a tall Russian man sat down beside her. She glanced up and immediately hated him. She really didn't know WHY in particular, but she did. So, to avoid a bar fight, she discretely got up and tried to walk away to another seat. Key word tried.

"Hmm, are you Russian?" Russia asked. Instead of waiting for a reply, he continued talking. "Maybe we should share a little bit of vodka together! I love sharing da~"

#P.O.V.: Alaska#

Ok, he is either bad at reading people moves or he really is a strait up Russian. So! To respect Russian ways, I started sharing the bottle with him. Besides, if something bad happens, big brother Massachusetts can come pick me up... maybe New York. What's the harm?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 1 hour~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was my worst idea ever. Remember when I said 'What's the worst that can happen?', well yeah apparently getting drunk and making out with...Ivan his name right?...was the number one dumb thing that I ever did. In fact, said person...what's his name again?...is a item of my pure hatred. Not only that, but he...FUCK HIS NAME!...told me that he didn't like me period. Got to hand it to him, the feeling is mutual. Basically, we only made out for like, 5 minutes, where is the harm in that...you know what, just me saying that has so many consequences.

#P.O.V.: Omniscient#

The two shared one final kiss and separated. At that same moment, Alaska phone rang. It was Virginia. Pushing away from Russia, Alaska answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"We got a huge problem... Call Massachusetts and New York and tell them that we need to hurry up and get home. Apparently the nation's are close to this area."

Alaska rolled her eyes."Ok, I am on my way right now k'?

"'K"

The phone was hung up and Alaska stood and excused herself and walked out the bar.

========================= Area Shift: England's House=========================

England was the first to wake in...'Where am I?' England thought. He looked around and realized that he was in his study. 'How did I get here?' Then he finally got the last question but in fact, yelled it out.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING!"

"Oh, Auther you are awake! We was worried about you!" A small female voice said.

"Hello flying Mint Bunny. Have you come to check up on me...What the bloody hell? It's like I said those lines before."

"We did?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

England then looked at Flying Mint Bunny, and instantly regretted it. She was bruised up, and some of her radiance was gone. He also realized a very scary detail. Connected to her ear, was a tassel, more like a cursed paper. The paper now, was smeared with something red and black, fairy blood and human blood. England started to tremble with fear and anger. Whoever done this not only work with good and evil fairies, but they knew forbidden magic. Additionally, said person knew how to cast spells on fairies and basically saw them, obviously.

He knew right from then that Flying Mint Bunny could die if he removed it wrong. So for now, he had to help her mentally.

"Yes, yes we did."


	10. Chapter 9

Nia: Wassup my people!

Hawaii: HI!

Nia: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Wanna do the disclaimer?

Hawaii: Yes! Nia doesn't own H... He... HETALIA!

Nia: She's so adorable! There is a cliffhanger at the ending!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

He knew right from then that Flying Mint Bunny could die if he removed it wrong. So for now, he had to help her mentally.

"Yes, yes we did."

=~=~=~=~=Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House. Time Skip: 1 hour=~=~=~=~=~

"YOU WHAT!" America yelled.

"I said, I accidentally r-"

"He didn't mean to repeat it Virginia." Alaska said stopping Virginia from a repeat.

America was having a inner breakdown. He was so crossed that he didn't know WHAT to do. First, Virginia tells him that she ran into England, France, and China and erased and manipulated their minds, but she also manipulated and cursed Flying Mint Bunny. Second, his lovely and isolated daughter Alaska, made out with Russia who undoubtedly is his enemy. Third, apparently New York sticky fingers finally stuck themselves on America's credit card and now, he realized how materialistic he is. Well, video-tistic he is. Finally, his other son, Massachusetts decided to 'kill the witch' and went to his house and implanted a demon in there. Overall, they lied and didn't stay together. If they did, maybe none of this would of happened.

America felt a small hand tap his knee. When he looked down, he saw Hawaii. She raised her hands up indicating that she wanted to be picked up. So, to relieve his stress, he picked her up. America honestly didn't want to punish his kids, but they were asking for it. Especially New York.

"Ok. Since you guys left without permission, that's 1 day. Then you split up, and you guys know how much I hate when you are by yourselves, so that is 3 days. Finally, what you guys **did,** that alone is 5 days... er, except New York he gets 3." Some snickering was heard around the room. "But, nevertheless, you four are on punishment."

"It was Massachusetts idea to split up." New York said without looking up from the screen. "He said that if we didn't split up, then he will leave a huge curse on a cafe and then said that the curse will kill people, so basically, we had no choice cause you know, people equals nation's lives and all that jazz... who listens to jazz now and days?"

"I still do." Delaware replied while grabbing a controller.

"Really? Dude that is so back then, not even I can tell you the most famous jazz player, which is undoubtedly T-"

"Shut up!" America yelled out, "All of you, just shut up. And turn that game... is that Black Cops II?"

"Yeah!" New York said beaming "You wanna play with us?"

"Yeah dad play with us! Surprisingly the game is way cooler then the first one." Delaware said with enthusiasm.

"...I let you four know what your punishment is in a few. But first," America put Hawaii down on a lei play mat and gave her her lei making case. He then sat next to Delaware and grabbed a controller. "Let me play some Black Cops."

Some kids started to giggle and walked out while others sat around and watched.

=========Area Shift: England: Meeting Place of People Suspicious of America==========

"WHERE ARE THE ALLIES!" Germany yelled.

"Calm down West, I just got a unawesome text from the unawesome Russia. Apparently the unawesome Britain is going crazy at his place, so we have to go there!"

==========================Area Shift: England House==========================

England was _**NOT**_ going crazy, who ever said it, well that was a complete lie. He was hearing noises and Amelia, his other fairy, keeps telling him not to go to the basement. He had called Norway and Romania a little while ago and they were on their way to him. He just hoped it was before he lost his mind.

Their was a knock at the door indicating someone was there. Before he got to the door, there was a hysterical scream that oddly sounded like...France? England rushed over and yanked the door open to reveal France on the floor pointing to something. When England followed his trace of point, he saw his other fairy friends. Disbelief and fear wormed its way into England's mind.

"What is it you bloody frog?"

"T-THOSE THINGS!" France stuttered out, "T-THOSE THINGS...I C-COULD SEE THEM!"


	11. Chapter 10

Nia: So, I know that you all hate me at this current moment...

Everyone:...

Nia:...

Everyone:...

Nia:*sniff* Y-Your not denying it are you?

Everyone:...

Nia:*crying while running away*

America:*huff* Nia doesn't own Hetalia, so on and so forth. Remember to review.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

England rushed over and yanked the door open to reveal France on the floor pointing to something. When England followed his trace of point, he saw his other fairy friends. Disbelief and fear wormed its way into England's mind.

"What is it you bloody frog?"

"T-THOSE THINGS!" France stuttered out, "T-THOSE THINGS...I C-COULD SEE THEM!"

==================Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House=======================

America yawned. They have been playing Black Cops II for a long time to the point that they got a achievement for playing 15 hours straight. America stood. Both New York and Delaware was asleep. He shut the game off and picked both of them up. For some reason, it reminded him of the time they were baby's. They was so adorable. America smiled at the memory. He honestly couldn't lie, he loved having them around, but they was a lot of responsibility. Especially when each one had their own personality. America made it to the 2nd floor and first went to Delaware's room. The second floor was very orderly. On the right wing, there was the girls while on the left wing, there was the boys. America's room, was in the middle wing. All in all, the house was fairly large. Especially when the house housed 51 people. The house also had guest rooms, but that was also in the middle wing. America huffed. They had to go back in about three days. So far, they was all having a good time, so maybe he'll extend the vacation. His phone buzzed and when he saw it was England, he gulped. His father instincts was tingling. He absolutely had to muster up all his strength and tolerance to answer the phone and when he did he absolutely wanted nothing more then rewind time and not come to Europe.

"America! Get your ass over here now! This is your fault things are like-"

"Stop it England! Your making Romania lose focus!"

" **AHHHHH-** beep-beep-beep"

America stared at the phone. Something told him that instant, that he was going to be in Europe for a real long time.

===================== Area Shift: England House=======================

" **AHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Shut the hell up!"

"Ça fait mal! Mes yeux, ils brûlent!"

"...What?"

"He said 'It hurts' exclamation point. 'My eyes, they burn~' exclamation point isn't this the anti burn remedy?" Norway questioned.

"Look you frog, it as just eye drops!" England rubbed between his eyebrows. This was starting to stress him out. "America and his bloody kids...wait..."

Everyone in the room looked up at England shock written all over their faces.

"America doesn't have kids." Germany said.

"Your right," Japan said towards Germany. He then faced England and questioned him, "Were did the idea of kids come from, England-san?"

"I...I don't know. It just, crossed my mind out of nowhere."

"Now that you think of it, the idea of America having kids is a ridiculous, I mean, all he eats is burgers, aru!"

All the nation's started to laugh. At that moment, Russia stumbled in, clothes in a disarray, and a hickey, which didn't go unnoticed by the fellow nation's.

"Zhat ze hell is zhat?" Germany asked pointing to the hickey.

"Hmm? Oh, this?" Russia said in a slurred voice. "It's a hickey, da~"

All the nation's was taken by surprise. Russia never allowed things like that to happen. In fact, he was never seen drunk. So this side of him, was a rare sight.

"You bloody git! What the hell were you doing?" England yelled out.

"OH!" Russia said slapping his hands together. "I lost a drinking contest which this lovely girl. Her hair was a silverish and she was really pretty da~" Russia tilted his head, "But thinking about it, there was something peculiar about her...something with the way her eyes looked. Aha! Her eyes was a carbon copy of Amerika!" Russia started to clap his hands like a child that got what they wanted, "In fact, I have her cell phone!"

"You mean her number right?" Romania asked voice lace with worry.

"No, no, no! Her IPhone!" Russia said cheerfully. "I found it outside of the club da~"

England smacked his forehead. How many other things can go wrong in one day?


	12. Chapter 11

Nia: So~ Let me tell you why I haven't been updating!

America: Yeah! Tell them the reason!

Nia: I have been typing another new story. It is really long and it's a cross over between Kingdom Hearts and Black Butler.

Everyone: Your not loyal!

Nia: I know, but I still updated. With that said, I don't own Hetalia.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmmmn

"No, no, no! Her IPhone!" Russia said cheerfully. "I found it outside of the club da~"

England smacked his forehead. How many other things can go wrong in one day?

=================Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House======================

America stood again and yawned. He glanced at the clock. It was 3:46 a.m. He rolled his shoulder and started to head down stairs. That was until a shriek and a quick "KILL IT!", in a deep and lovely southern voice, yell from the kitchen. That was when the gun shots was fired. America, already programmed to this routine, pulled his gun out and waited. There coming out the kitchen was a black mouse. The gun blew and the mouse was no more. He huffed. He walked into the kitchen, and recited the same speech he has been saying ever since they learned to walk, talk, and cook.

"Kentucky and Louisiana, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"No frying chicken in the morning, because it's not healthy. No firearms are to be fired, unless it's absolutely necessary, and yes dad, we are suppose to be sleeping because we'll never grow big and strong, not to mention a strong concentration, if we do nothing but fry chicken every half moon. We get it dad." Louisiana and Kentucky said in unison.

"If you got it well memorized, why are you still acting like you don't know better. Now, hand over your fryers."

Both Kentucky and Louisiana huffed softly and handed America the fryers. He quickly washed them, and but them inside of the cabinet, under lock and key.

"Listen guys, I'm going out, so, tell Delaware, Maryland, and Minnesota. Don't forget to change Hawaii's pull up ok?

"'Kay"

With that, America walked out of the house, heading to England's house. At that moment, the clock struck 4.

============================ Area Shift: England House======================== =========

"Where is America, ve~"

"He should be on his way. Besides, what are you doing Ivan?"

"Oh, nothing much but going through her phone. Did you know her full name is Emma Juneau Jones?" Russia said tilting his head.

"Zhat? Zhat can't be! I mean, mien gott, zhe last name Jones is a common last name in America right?"

England shook his head. "The mere coincidence that her last name is the same as America's, something tells me that she is related to him, or we a-"

L"Look, there is a picture of her and America. Not only that but,...I think you all should look at this."

Everyone shuffled over to Russia and peered at the picture. Nothing but pure shock radiated from all of the nation's. In the photo, there was about 46 or so people. All looking like the person in the middle. America.

"Bloody hell, what is going on."

"That's what I want to know." Every nation flinched hard and faced the new voice. Standing there, was the main character of their conversation and impending fear, America. "Oh, and I much rather my answer now."

====================== Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House====================

"OKAY!" New Jersey yelled into the megaphone, "APPARENTLY DAD ISN'T HERE SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

" **HOUSE PARTY!** " Everyone yelled back.

Delaware took the megaphone from New Jersey and spoke out, "Pass around the liquor, and don't give any to those under the age of 10."

"REMEMBER GUYS, ONLY YOU CAN CONTROL HOW MUCH YOU DRINK, AND ONLY YOU, WILL ANSWER TO DAD!" Nevada said, "Las Vegas, rule love~"

And the music started with a huge burst.

============================= Area Shift: England's House======================

England gritted his teeth. 'Just who does he think he is, bloody git!' He thought. He stood up straighter and began the symphony of misery. "So, you decided that you're going to trade your truth for our truth, America, or should we all lower our guards and allow you to erase our minds and make up memories? It's your choice."

America shifted and looked over to the blue vase. There nestled snuggly was Flying Mint Bunny. He walked over to the vase and picked up Flying Mint Bunny and started petting her. All the magic trio pulled out their wands and a magical book. America, continued to pet her, until he pulled out a pen and paper. Some scribbling was heard and sudden, a flash of light was seen. The magic trio put up a instant block.

When the light died down, England eyes started to water. There in America hand was a well and healthily Flying Mint Bunny. He started sputtering.

"H-HOW!

"Because England, I can. Don't worry about anything. In fact, stop sticking your nose in my business. That's all I ask. I-I still don't trust you all enough to tell the truth, with that said, just stop investigating."

All the nation's stared at America. Then, Germany spoke up.

"Isn't it natural not zo zrust others?"

"It's not personal, really, it's just I not ready."

"So, you zon't zrust us enough zo zeel us zhat you have a daughter, or children for zhat matter?"

At that moment, the room tensed up. America was surprised by this, and then, he started to tear up. At that moment, the truth of everything was as clear as day.


	13. Chapter 12

Nia: Sooooooooooooooooo sorry! I forgot to post the note that explains what was going on, and why I won't be posting! So, let me explain! I was typing the chapter while I was waiting for the bus right, but I kinda freaked out when I saw a w-w-water b-ewwww I can't say it! Any who, I dropped my kindle, and it fell in the water. Long story short, it had to get fixed. Then, it was midterm week. Not only that, but my fucking teacher gave us this fucking project that had to be typed, put on a poster board, and had to center around a issue in society... that was due the next FUCKING day.

Everybody: *flinch*

Nia: Sorry... Any who, I updated yada yada. Enjoy My Lovelies!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"So, you zon't zrust us enough zo zeel us zhat you have a daughter, or children for zhat matter?"

At that moment, the room tensed up. America was surprised by this, and then, he started to tear up. At that moment, the truth of everything was as clear as day.

====================Area Shift: England: America's Vacation House=====================

The house was fairly quiet. Everyone was either playing cards, or, was drinking and eating. Virginia was snacking on some Butterfingers and happened to see... no feel magical energy coming from where the magic room was located. Everyday, that would have been fairly... common. But, that room was only used when America was around, or when it was morning. But the room wasn't used when neither choices were available. She walked to the magic room and opened the door. There, clad in a suit was Massachusetts. Massachusetts was mumbling a spell, when a portal appeared on the wall. Virginia gasped. It was then that it dinged on her that Massachusetts was breaking the rules, and, was attempting to leave. Massachusetts walked to through the portal, disappearing into the reddish shade portal. Virginia immediately started running until her lovely twin, the other Virginia, grabbed her arm.

"If you go through that portal, Dad is going to punish you both." He said starring Virginia in her eyes.

"I have to stop Massachusetts from doing something dumb! Besides, daddy's going to kill us ALL if one of us left, used the magic room no less, and let said person leave. Sorry Victor, I have to take my chances. With that said, come with me."

"...What?"

"Come on, we can share the responsibility!"

"...Fine, but, you owe me some ginger snaps."

With that, they both plunged into the portal.

===========================Area Shift: England: House=============================

America stood there, teardrops falling from his eyes. Every nation tensed as the soft pitter patter of his tears hit the floor boards. Everyone began to feel horrible for bringing the ever cheery nation to tears though England, was the only exception. England eyes hardened, and and he began to feel irritated. Although he knew that America never showed a weakness before, it was pretty hard to see him cry. But the satisfaction of seeing him cry was not enough to fill their pain of seeing Flying Mint Bunny hurt, although America already healed her. England started to tap the top part of his shoe on to the floorboards. He then cleared his throat.

"Are you just going to stand there and cry and feel sorry for yourself that you got caught? Would it really make you feel better for all of us nation's to accept the fact that you erase our memories and make new ones up? Does it make you feel better if we all forget what you done to us?" England slammed his hand down on the table, making everyone jump. "ANSWER ME!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you move a tad bit over, it's hard to see Dads face." A soft but male-ish british voice said.

The sound of that voice alone scared the living daylights out of all the nations. America looked up while tears streamed down his face, instantly recognizing the new voice.

"Lucas, what in the name of Boston cream pie are you doing here?"

========================== Area Shift: America's Vacation House=======================

Delaware had a issue. A huge issue. Just when the game was getting interesting, it was discovered that Massachusetts was missing. How that happened was beyond his knowledge. So, like a good big brother, he went searching for him. But, that was not all of the said issue. The Virginia twins ended up missing too. ' The list is getting longer I suppose.' He thought. As he rounded the corner, he heard tiny feet slapping against the floor, and suddenly tiny arms wrapped around his calf. When he glanced down, he was stoned. Hawaii, was looking up at him, with tears in her eyes, whimpering softly.

"Big brother...Big Brother Jacob and big sister Betsey are gone! Not only that, but big sister Mary, and big brother Ethan left a while ago, saying something along the lines, 'Daddy getting his butt kicked'." Hawaii sniffed and tilted her head. "Is Daddy gonna die?"

"Of course not little sister, Dad loves us too much to just die that easily." Delaware said smiling at her. Hawaii eyes widened and all of a sudden, she started bawling. Delaware started to freak. "W-Wait, why are you crying, I said he won't die that easily!"

"But what if it's NOT easy! Daddy gonna die!"

Delaware smacked his forehead. He actually forgot who he was talking to. He sat on the floor, so he could see her face to face. "Dad won't die Hawaii. He loves everyone of us. In fact, he adores all of us. No matter what happens, he will always be there for us, because he is America, our one and only hero, okay?" He tilted his head. Hawaii lifted her arms and wrapped her arms around Delaware neck, giving him a hug. He smiled, and hugged her back. 'Maybe the disappearance of those idiots actually had a good effect... for once.' Delaware thought. But, the moment was destroyed when a shout from downstairs alerted him.

"Yo Del.! Bryan, Isabella, and Emma just left out. I'll go after them if I were you, the was carrying out a lot of fire arms and was wearing business outfits... like the type you wear in the mafia." A voice that belonged to none other than Arkansas.

Delaware signed heavily. He looked down at Hawaii when suddenly, something hit him. Something like a idea.

"Hey, Hawaii, you wanna come with me to find where our siblings are? I could use the extra help, and I think dad will need you mental support for what is about to unfold. So, are you with me?"


	14. Chapter 13

Nia: Ok, I am back on track!

New York: How lovely!

England: What the bl-

America:*pulls out metal pipe and smacks England from behind*

Nia: So, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

New York: Nia doesn't own Hetalia, sadly, she owns us.

Nia: Hey!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

Delaware signed heavily. He looked down at Hawaii when suddenly, something hit him. Something like a idea.

"Hey, Hawaii, you wanna come with me to find where our siblings are? I could use the extra help, and I think dad will need you mental support for what is about to unfold. So, are you with me?"

======================= Area Shift: England's House==========================

Everyone started to look between the new comer, and America. The resemblance was see-able and noticeable. Germany, was the first to state this simple fact first.

"Are zu guyz related?" He asked.

"...Lucas, I asked you a question." America said ignoring Germany.

"Well, I felt someone dispel my spell, so I came to receive my contract."

America eyes widened "You made a deal with a demon again?"

Massachusetts huffed softly. "Kinda, if that's what you call a deal"

America stared at Massachusetts, and closed the distance from them both quickly. And the instant they was 3 inches away, America surprised all the nation's. He slapped Massachusetts.

The nation's gasped. "I told you not to do that again, or do we need to have this conversation again?" America said coldly.

"I am sorry Dad...I-I just don't want you to get corrupted by that stupid ass-" America slapped Massachusetts again.

"Watch your language, continue."

"By that stupid butt bushy eyebrows bas-" America pulled the end of his glove making a smacking noise. "son of a gun."

The nation's were astonished by the parenting America displayed. Never before they saw him do such acts of discipline. It was actually, more awkward. America shifted in his spot, and turned around facing the nation's. Massachusetts shifted in his spot too, and faced the nation's. America placed his hand on Massachusetts head and forced a smile.

"This, is one of my kids, introduce yourself."

"But, you know names are very powerful, I mean, how do you think people are bewitched?"

The magic trio eyebrows twitch. They knew he was talking about them. Realising the double meaning to Massachusetts words, he grabbed Massachusetts arm, and turned him toward him, and in one quick motion, America had pinched Massachusetts in the side of his stomach, and twisted it. That made Massachusetts wince, and whimper in pain. But, he still didn't let go.

"Now, now, Massey, let's not make me punish you on the same level as New York."

"I-I am L-Lucas B. Jones. I-ahhh~" America twisted Massachusetts side again and released it. That made Massachusetts hit the floor.

"Thank you Massachusetts for your very informative description. Now, if you'll excuse me," America walked to the hallway and started yelling. "VIRGINIA AND VICTOR, GET YOUR ASSES DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!"

Instantly, there was tumbling and a crash that was heard coming down the stairs. Then, a instant 'SHIT!' was heard. Hearing the curses, America quirked an eyebrow. Finally, two people arrived in front of the door of the living room. America stared at him, and before anything can be said, both Virginia and Victor was on their knees, latching themselves to America's leg.

"I didn't really want to come!" Virginia started, "But, when I saw Massachusetts go through the portal, I didn't want everyone get in trouble, so-"

"I tried to stop her, but she persuaded me with ginger snaps!" Victor finished.

America stared at both of them before asking the killer question.

"Which one of you cursed up stairs?"

With that, they both looked at each other.

============================Area Shift: Helicopter========================

Delaware huffed softly. He tried calling America's phone, put something was blocking the call. He started at the passing clouds until Hawaii dragged him out of his trance.

"Hey, big brother, isn't that big brother Jacob heli-helico-tear?"

His eyes instantly switched to said helicopter, and very much driving the plane is none other then New York.

"THAT BITCH!"

"What does 'Bitch' mean?"

"No, no, no. Don't say that word, that's a bad word."

"So you said a bad word?"

"Yes, I sa-FUCK" At that moment New York and New Jersey jumped out of the helicopter.

"What does, 'Fuck' mean?"

"That's another bad word, in fact, don't repeat anything I say ok?"

"..."

"Hawaii?"

"You said not to repeat you."


	15. Chapter 14

Nia: Hello! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

New York: Nia doesn't own Hetalia... at all.

Nia:*huff* why do you keep reminding me!

America: Please review!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"What does, 'Fuck' mean?" Hawaii asked questionably.

"That's another bad word, in fact, don't repeat anything I say ok?" Delaware said hastily.

"..."

"Hawaii?"

"You said not to repeat you."

======================== Area Shift: England's House======================

The nation's stood around watching as the tension rose between the three people. Germany watched the two teenagers with great interest. They twins was slightly tan skinned, and had blond hair, though the boy had a darker shade of blonde. The girl eyes was bluish green. The boy had greenish blue eyes. When Germany looked closer, he noticed these loops in their eyes. He then realized that the girl 'loops' was blue, and the boy 'loops' was green. 'I should question America about that.' Germany thought.

"Don't make me repeat myself." America said sternly looking down at them. Both Virginia and West Virginia looked at each other, and without saying anything, started doing rock paper scissors.

America started tapping his foot, clearly getting aggravated. Then he started growling. The two twins probably realised this and without a second wasted, took off running back upstairs. Surprisingly, America ran after them, but stopped on the fifth. Then, in a very un-America like voice of anguish and a strong father figure mixed with dominance, yelled out.

"ALL OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES DOWN STAIRS RIGHT NOW!DON'T MAKE ME COME GET YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU NEW YORK!"

All the nation's flinched, especially England. Germany was actually trembling with fear. Never in the years of knowing the ever happy nation did he ever hear such anger before, not even in war. What shocked him the most, was that. A lot of footsteps was heard running from all over the house. A total of 10 people came. Well, 9 because 1 has already been inside the room but was on the floor. Anyways, 1 of the teens was a toddler. America, realising this stared at them all.

"Ok, what is going on here." America forced out of clenched teeth.

"Well, we followed you h-" A boy with black hair said, but was cut off.

"Oi! Aren't you the one who delivered America food?" Romano yelled out.

The boy shifted turning to Romano. That's when Germany realized that Romano was right. The boy smiled a huge smile and with a lot charisma said the most dangerous thing in existence.

"And aren't you that cute Italian, Roma-chan. I must say, that mouth of yours suit you so much, that it should get a raise."

All the nation's stared at the boy, then looked at Romano. Romano, stared and that was when the rampage started.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU J-"

"Ok!" America yelled out. "In case you didn't realize, there is a toddler in the room!"

"Don't worry daddy, Big Brother Michael was saying those kind of words in the plane ride here." The little girl said with enthusiasm. "He said lots of them like 'shit', 'fuck', 'bitch', and 'asswad'. He also said not to repeat those words. But I thought that you would want to know like how Big sister Betsey slept with a tyranny, and how Big brother Bryan works as as stripper in a cowboy pr-prostitution house...nonono, it was a gay bar! Big sister Betsey was the one who works there! Then big sister Isabella was kissing this girl outside but the girl left. So Big sister took me inside the house. So we went to her room, but I think she forgot about me because she called big sister Betsey. When she came, they started kissing too. Then they started making out. Then big sister Mary joined in while bringing big brother Ethan. Then big brother Jacob came in and took me out the room saying I can't see them have a dodgy and then big brother Bryan came in. Then, there was a lot of noises coming from the room. I started to walk away, but big sister Virginia and big brother Victor came in too. When I peeked in, I saw they was in weird positions. Then this voice screamed Out 'Green!' then there was a lot of groaning and grunting. That happened after you left this morning!"

"Really?" America asked.

"Yup!"

All the kids started shifting around were they stood. America turned to the cluster and one by one, pinched their arm leaving a am very red mark on their arms.

"What did I tell you guys about playing naked twister?"

"Sorry dad..." They all replied

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you all know that I know that you guys show a high level of affection towards each other, and you can't help it considering you all are so compacted on the geographical side. But don't ever do that again with you baby sister in the room, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes dad!" They said hastily

"With that said, introduce yourselves." America said triumphantly

"Isn't names a powerful thing?" Virginia asked quizzically

"Yeah, doesn't curses and names go hand and hand?" Victor asked

"Especially when it's told to the magic trio." New York deadpaned

"I don't feel comfortable telling them my name daddy." California said.

"I am totally not doing that in case something happens." Minnesota stated.

"As if I'm saying my name!" Texas shouted.

"ENOUGH!" America yelled

Every one flinched at the sudden anger flair.

"My name is Betsey T Jones" She said hastily

"Jacob A. Jones at your service." Was the next voice heard

"Virginia R. Jones."

"Victor C. Jones... I am her twin by the way.

"Ethan St. P. Jones, nice to meet you all.

"Howdy, the names Bryan A. Jones."

"Ew, men, uh...sorry my name is Isabella S. Jones."

"HI! My name is Lulu H. Jones!"

"My name is Emma J. Jones."

Russia eyes widened. "Your the girl I was making out with at the bar!"

"Oh! Your the guy who felt me up!" She said with conviction.

"...What?"


	16. Chapter 15

Nia: GUESS WHO'S BACK!

America: Dude you had some major writers block right!

Nia: Hell yes. Infact, it was so huge, I almost forgot about it!

America: Well, at least your here now, right?

Nia: Yup! I definitely don't own Hetalia... no matter how much I want to. Read and Review, please!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"My name is Emma J. Jones."

Russia eyes widened. "Your the girl I was making out with at the bar!"

"Oh! Your the guy who felt me up!" She said with conviction.

"...What?"

Continued Scene

Germany stared mostly at the one named 'Ethan.' He looked like a splitting image of Austria without a mole, eye color, and the nuck. Instead of the nuck, he had a long curl and instead purple hair, it was bluish purple. He stared in awe at the similarity the two shared, it was almost like staring at him himself. The similarity of them actually quite scared him. How America had these kids was baffling. That was when he heard it. He heard a slight giggle ... a feminine giggle at that. That was when he saw the most gorgeous girl he had ever set eyes on. She had long blonde hair that was curly at the bottom and her eyes was a cold blue, but shined a warmth that made them calming. They were quite unique because they had rings and then dark blue, the kind that was the same as America's.

"Hello father I'm sorry I didn't come in when you asked us to come in. I had to make sure the planes that we took, and the vehicles that the others took, in a matter-of-fact, was hidden from the public eye. I didn't want any more ruckus happening just because we came here to capture Massachusetts before he can kill England. My deepest apologies father I really am sorry but I can't say the same for the rest, well except Minnesota-wait I mean Ethan." the girl said in a calm collective voice.

"It's cool as long as you're here." America looked away from the girl and then stared directly at Russia, " now what's this about you making out with my daughter hmm, Russia?"

"Your daughter actually came up to me Amerika, I have nothing to do that in fact, she's the one that challenged me to the drinking contest. Now if you was watching your daughter as close as you say you are, then maybe you would've never let her into a bar, da~." Russia said challengingly.

America gritted his teeth. But, he stopped because he realised Russia had a point. He huffed out softly and turned to his kids. "You all have gotten yourselves in big trouble. I want you all to go home and put your iPhones in the basket and yes, the confiscated basket. Also all devices inside of there too. Do I make myself clear?"

"What if you got dragged into this business? Does this make me like everybody else, because I was definitely swindled in to do it." The one called Victor said.

" He has a point daddy. Some of us had nothing to do with it but was dragged into it by others, right Massachusetts?" Betsey said.

" No the punishment still stands. Reason being is because out of all 50 of you, only the troublemakers made the cut. Now tell me, how suspicious does this look?" America said in a scolding manner.

"Wait, wait, wait...wait, does that include me because I thought I was on the good list this year dad. I mean I got dragged unwillingly, literally, and when I asked why I was told that I was in front of the door."

" don't make me repeat myself Alaska, because you dug up your own grave by pulling that stunt of making out with one of my colleagues." America said in a annoyed manner. " In fact I don't even know why you did it because, the Commie basterd is practically your dad... technically because, he actually did give you up, so basically you're like the adopted child... but have my genes."

"Eww, so technically Alaska kissed her 'dad'... dam you are lucky! You see, dad be looking sexy, but you didn't see me putting my tongue down his throat!"

"BESTEY!" All the teens in the room yelled out at once.

"What? I am just stating the obvious..."

America slapped his forehead. 'Not this again.'

"Okay, Betsey does have a point, the only man I would screw will be dad. Considering how much we actually see him as a father figure, I know how much that won't happen." Isabella said cheerfully.

"ENOUGH!" America yelled. Everyone in the room flinched. England actually ended up hitting a vase. America started rubbing his forehead in a circular motion. He then sucked his teeth. "I have a really bad headache. I am not dealing with this right now."

America started towards the door, but was stopped by England.

"Oi! You bloody wanker, where the hell do you think you are going. You didn't expl-"

"I am not dealing with this right now."

England swallowed instantly regretting ever speaking. He then stepped aside allowing America through.

"I will schedule a meeting, but for now, I am going home to the U.S. with my wonderful children, and I will get to every single fucking one of you. Am. I. Clear?"

Not trusting there mouths, each nation nodded there head silently. The teens in the room started to walk out the door. Germany reached out and grabbed the blonde girl wrist.

"I don't believe you told us zour name."

"I am Mary A. Jones. Nice to meet you... again."


	17. Chapter 16

Nia: Hello!

Maryland: Good day!

Nia: This chapter is kinda sad...not spoiling or anything, but I left huge hints in this chapter.

Maryland: You kinda did spoil a little...

Nia: Ohhh that's nothing! At least I didn't tell them the ending-*mmmhhh!*

Maryland: *Covering Nia's mouth* hahaha, hope you enjoy this chapter! Nia doesn't own Hetalia and never will!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnhmmmm

Not trusting there mouths, each nation nodded there head silently. The teens in the room started to walk out the door. Germany reached out and grabbed the blonde girl wrist.

"I don't believe you told us zour name."

"I am Mary A. Jones. Nice to meet you... again."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 1 Week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house was fairly quiet. The the only sound heard was the soft breathing and the shifting of a person. This person, was none other than the 'Hero', as he dubbed himself. America sipped his coffee while reading the news paper. He deeply breathed out. Although the quietness was relaxing, he couldn't help but feel, antsy. He reached over and grabbed a chocolate rum macaroon from the basket. He signed heavily. The impact of the nation's knowing is going to be a burden indeed. It was almost like a dream that they knew the truth. But, nevertheless, they knew. He huffed as he took another macaroon from the basket. This time, it was pistachio. America's nose wrinkled. Just as quickly he pulled it out, was just as fast as he put it back. He huffed again. He pulled out another macaroon, this time, a espresso. He munched on it as he turned the page. That was until he heard shuffling. He glanced behind himself and sure enough, it was Maryland. There on her hip was none other then Hawaii, while Minnesota stood behind her.

"Daddy, I know you your going to get angry at me, but hear me out... I-I think this punishment was taken a bit far. To say the least is that, I think you should cut them some slack." Maryland began, "I mean, look what going on, everyone is depressed and it's starting to get to you-"

"I am not depressed."

"Daddy-!"

"No Mary!"

Maryland casted her eyes not able to look him in the eye as tears streamed silently down her cheeks. Minnesota realised this and stepped up.

"Dad please! Everyone is feeling depressed!"

"Go to your rooms."

"Dad, your going to regret this later on. Someone is going to-"

"No one is going to crack under the depression if its not even there! I am not having this conversation with either of you, you are to go to your rooms!"

This time, they turned away and began to leave. Then, the tiny voice of Hawaii was heard asking Maryland a question.

"Does Daddy hate us?"

America heard this and cracked. When he did, tears he never knew he was holding flushed out with all the emotions he had bolted up.

'Am I...depressed?'

====================Area Shift: Germany: Germany's House======================

Germany tapped the pen against the paper. He couldn't get any work done. At all. He placed the pen down and stood. As he walked to the window, the smell of pasta and wrust was drifting in the air. Italy was also heard singing a song about pasta. Germany shooked his head imagining the Italian dancing about. But, suddenly he saw her again. Germany winced. Every time he thought of her he seen cold blue eyes, not hesitant to kill...' But who?' He thought quietly. At that moment, a sharp pain stabbed at him again in the head. Germany growled. 'Maybe a walk will help', he thought. Walking out his door, he happened to glance at a picture on the wall. It was a picture of him with Hitler. He grimaced at the memory that led to the second World War. 'I should probably take this down' he thought. He walked past the kitchen seeing Italy standing there humming to himself carrying a platter of pasta. He quickly peaked into the kitchen.

"I'm going out for a walk don't worry about me I'll eat when I come back." Germany said.

Italy stared at him and replied softly "Okay...but are you okay, Dotisu?"

"Yes, I'm okay. I'm just gonna go for a walk and I'll be back soon. With that said, you can eat without me." He replied and walked out upon the streets of Germany.

====================Area Shift: England: England's House======================

England stood in front of the bookshelf in his basement. He stared absent mindedly at the spell books. It's already a week, and nothing was discussed. America went home with all of his kids, and again, nothing has been done. Each one of his kids look familiar in a sense. England not believing his institution that the kids looked familiar, looked around for Flying Mint Bunny, but realized that she wasn't in the room. That was until he saw Amelia, one of his other fairies. He smiled graciously and called out to her.

"Oi, Amelia! How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine, and you Auther?"

"I am fine... I-I have a question." He stuttered out

"What is it?"

"That spell America knows, Erasia, is it...does it...um."

"Does it have a counter spell?"

"Yes! That's what I wanted to ask you."

"Well, yes and no."

"No?"

"No because no one was able to use a counter spell for it."

"And Yes?"

"Yes because the counter spell is only possible if you have contracts with a lot of evil and good mythical creatures. Like that boy."

"Wait, what boy?"

"Lucas Boston Jones, one of America's witchcraft kids.


	18. Chapter 17

Nia: Hello again!

Massachusetts: How the f-*SLAP*

Nia: Sorry! You guys deserve another chapter, one filled with information.

Massachusetts: So you made another chapter?

Nia: Yes, and I wanted to explain that I am changing my schedule! For now on I am updating every one week!

Massachusetts: So, it's like update on week 1 and don't update till week 3 skipping week 2?

Nia: Yes!

Massachusetts:...Okay that makes sense.

Nia: Another thing! Please review because I feel as though I lost momentum!

Massachusetts: Nia doesn't own Hetalia and please read and review, and most of all, enjoy.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnm

"Yes because the counter spell is only possible if you have contracts with a lot of evil and good mythical creatures. Like that boy."

"Wait, what boy?"

"Lucas Boston Jones, one of America's witchcraft kid's.

Continued Scene

"What in the bloody hell does that suppose to mean?"

"Well, let's start at the top, but I think you should call Norway and Romania over."

"Alrighty then, let me go and call them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip: 2 hours~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as England settled both Romania and Norway in, he took a seat and began sipping his tea.

"You may begin now Amelia."

"Ok, where to start..."

"The beginning is more of an adequate area to begin at." Norway said monotonously.

"America," she began, ignoring Norway's sarcastic comment, "has a total of fifty kids. Each of them is listed in three criteria's. The first is the Undetermined. This group is a group that doesn't know there forte yet, but is trying out everything to see where they fit in at. The second is the Specialists. This group is what you can describe lab experiments and supernaturals, but more naturally and genetically. Then, there is the last group, namely the Witchcrafters. This group, puts all of you guys magical skill to the test. But, rumor in the mythical world has it that there is a mysterious fourth and fifth criteria. This fourth criteria is the Alpha Tribe. This is a group that is experienced in magic and is a specialist. The fifth criteria is the Elite Alpha. This person is not only an experienced specialist and can conduct magic, but this person is said to have enhanced abilities, and more elite spells. T-"

"Wait!" Romania yelled.

"Yes?" Amelia answered back.

"During this whole explanation, you been saying... 'This group' but all of a sudden you said 'This person', meaning this one person creates a group of there own. Is that correct?"

"Very observant, Romania. To be honest, this is all I know, so I can't tell you who is in which group."

The room fell quiet, and oddly unfitting. England realised this feeling quickly and looked back at Amelia.

"You aren't saying something are you? Are you hiding something?"

Amelia looked down at her hands, and in a small voice whispered, "I...knew two people who knows the placing on this criteria."

"Who are they?" Norway asked.

"I-It was Flying Mint Bunny. But because of that boy, she doesn't know anymore!"

"Hold up, I think that's why!" Romania yelled out.

"...What?" England asked confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"Think about it Auther! That kid was in the house placing a spell and hex on your house. He was clearly looking for something, right?" Romania asked momentum dying slowly.

"That's correct. I remember us fairies scattering when he arrived, I heard him saying something along the lines of 'Have to shut that snitch up... for good.' and he was singing a song."

"A song?" Norway questioned

"Yes, the one that goes like 'Dig the ditch, burn the witch, gather the fags, from the ash, of the falling witches bash!~'

"You mean that bloody witch hunting anthem!" England yelled out.

"Yes, but that's not all."

"What?" They all questioned suspense evident in the air.

"He... He is hunting you England. He apparently has this obsessive behavior about killing you."

"Alrighty, so we just have to stay clear of this brat?" Romania said triumphantly.

"Yes, which leads me to the person who knows the placement on the criteria." Amelia took a deep breath, "that person, is none other than Queen Duergar, the malicious form of The King of Dwarfs from Northern England. She... tricks people into dying. She also is in a contract with Lucas B. Jones, the one who wants to kill you."

=========================== Area Shift: Germany: Streets==========================

Germany walked around aimlessly around the streets. He couldn't get her out of his head. It felt as though he knew her, but then again he didn't. 'Why did she seem so familiar?' He thought.

He walked through the park. He arrived at a bridge that was built during WW2. As he stood on the bridge, he looked at the sunset. Instantly, the sharp pain that he felt on his temple came back ten times fold. He started to feel woozy and dizzy, instantly bringing nausea. He doubled over. Her face kept flashing before his eyes and he saw it and heard every word that was uttered out of that pretty mouth of hers.

 _ **"My deepest apologies Captian, you should be careful of who you trust." She walked over towards him, holding two shotguns like extended pistols,  "You make the most perfect dolly, too bad your a nation and daddy doesn't like you." She shot at his knee making it impossible to run. She bent down making eye contact with him. Germany jolted. Her cold blue eyes, not afraid to kill, proven by the bloody camp, stared into his eyes, piercing his soul. She smiled. She leaned forward and licked a trail of blood spilling from the gash on his head. Germany smelled the death rolling off of her, mixing dangerously with her intoxicating perfume...one he knew very well. She pulled back making him gasp. "I think it's time for the grand finale...don't you think?" At that moment, a gunshot resounded around the room, vibrating dangerously in his skull. Instantly, his vision was fading to black, and he was losing conscience. He finally lost conscience, but not until he heard her blood stained lips utter "And again, the Holy Roman Empire falls again. Seriously, when are you going to see that daddy doesn't appreciate nation's stronger then him. Or in this case, stronger then baby California. Either way, we will meet again. So long my favorite killing target. Erasia." And his world instantly turned black.**_

Germany gasped again this time hitting the railling he looked to the left and was hit again with another vision.

 _ **He was standing there greeting all of the soldiers. That was when he saw her, clad in a drill sergeant uniform. Her hair was pinned up into two low buns. Just the look at them he could tell that her hair was very long. Only one thought crossed his mind, 'Dangerously Sexy'. He found himself licking his lips. The scene changed, and apparently he was in a room. "Sorry Luddy~" he heard her voice say, "I trust that this is the last night we will ever commit an act of love, ne?" He turned and saw that he was sitting on a bed, and across from him was her clad in nothing but a lace night gown. "Hitler says we will attack tomorrow. I want this to be special considering, we don't know who will die tomorrow~" She said licking her ruby red lips. She walked forward and sat on his lap and stared directly in his eyes. "Who knows, it can be anyone."**_

That was the final vision he saw as he fell over the railing of the bridge, his conscious floating away from him.


	19. Chapter 18

Nia: Hello my lovelies~. This chapter is sad too, so sorry.

Minnesota: Yeah right.

Nia: I typed my ass off!

Minnesota: That doesn't mean anything.

Nia: Err...This chapter also has major hints of what actually is going on.

Minnesota: Please stop spoiling. Nia doesn't own Hetalia nor songs used in this chapter. Read and Review.

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

That was the final vision he saw as he fell over the railing of the bridge, his conscious floating away from him.

Continued Scene

The room was fairly quiet, matching the mediocre color of white and pea green. The only thing heard was the soft strained breathing. Laying on the bed was none other than the Still-Faced nation. In other words, the nation stayed asleep, struggling for every breath. That was when his savior entered the room. Romano scoffed. 'The potato battered is still asleep huh?' He thought. He walked to the window staring out of it. It was the soft hand placed on his shoulder that pulled him out of the trance. He turned swiftly facing the intruder, but was met with determined kind brown eyes.

"I did final testing on him. His going to be fine, but he has a little but of head truma. I suggest you watch him, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember. Thanks again, China."

"Your welcome, but I think you should go calm Italy down."

"Okay..."

"Come on let's go."

The both of them left the room leaving it quite again. In the living room was Prussia, Italy, Japan, Austria, Hungary, Spain, and Russia. Italy was crying in Spain's arms while Prussia was silently moping. He had a grim expression on his face. Austria was sitting next to Prussia, scowling. Hungary was crying also, but was crying on Japan's shoulder whilst he patted her back. Russia just stood by the door, waiting for China. Romano grimaced at the scene. 'It's like he died!' He thought bitterly. He walked over to Italy and sat beside him. When Italy realised he was next to him, he instantly switched from Spain to him. He cried, mumbling a few words in Italian. Long story short, he was worried about Germany. Romano huffed softly. 'This is going to be one hell of a week' He thought venomously.

~=~=~=~=~=~=~=Area Shift: England: Northern Cabin~=~=~=~=~=~=~Time Skip: 3 days=~=~=~=~=~=~=

England growled. It's been three days since they arrived at the cabin. At this moment, he thought he was going to lose his mind. How was he supposed to hunt down a fairy, if he was mostly friends with fairies! He slammed his head against the table, a odd habit he developed over the last two days.

"If you continue that, you just might crack your skull straight open." Norway said boredom laced thickly in his voice.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!" England yelled out in frustration.

"For the umpteenth time, I agree with England. What the hell are we waiting for?" Romania asked annoyed.

"Well, that fairy Amelia said that we are to stay in this cabin till the fairy ar..." Norway grabbed at his hair and pulled at it in frustration, "I SHOULD OF KNOWN!" Norway yelled.

"Known what?" England said face planted on the floor.

"Amelia hair color isn't green."

"What are you talking about, yes it is." England said facing the window.

"No, it is brown."

"What are you..." England eyes widened and instantly turned to face Norway, "Oh shit your right." England said finally catching on to what is being said.

"Wait, your telling me that we followed the wrong fairy?" Romania asked.

"Yes and no." Norway said realization finally settling in.

"Elaborate please." Romania asked.

"We followed the directions, but we fell for the Queen trick of death."

"WHAT!" Both England and Romania yelled.

"Don't you realise, this is a ambush."

At that moment, the shrill cry of a demon was heard followed by a dreaded voice,

"Let the witch hunt, commence~"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Area Shift: Germany: Germany's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Germany was standing in a dark abyss. He looked around, but saw nothing but darkness. He started to walk around the darkness. Then, for what felt like forever, was a bright flash of light. He then realized he was in a flower patch. It was raining softly, but it wasn't really cloudy. Then he saw her. She was wearing a strapless white gown with her hair braided resting on her right shoulder. She was sitting in the middle of the patch, holding something in her hand. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was a locket. Then he heard her singing.

 ** _"I'm coming home,_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Let the rain wash away_**

 ** _All the pain of yesterday_**

 ** _I know my kingdom awaits_**

 ** _And they've forgiven my mistakes_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _I'm coming home_**

 ** _Tell the world that_**

 ** _I'm coming..."_**

 ** _(I'm Coming Home)_**

For some unknown reason, Germany felt angered and used. He didn't know why exactly until he saw him. Walking towards her, still clad in his uniform was Prussia. He sat down in front of her, holding her hands.

 _ **"I love you, Madeline. I love you more then anything in this worl-"**_ Prussia said but was cut of by her kissing him.

 _ **"I love you too Gil. I have for the longest time..."**_

 _ **"So why won't you marry me?"**_

 _ **"Because, I-I hate that we are in war. I want to marry at a peaceful time."**_

 _ **Prussia nodded his head. "I understand my sweet. I swear I will protect you."**_

 _ **"Gil?"**_

 _ **"Yes my love?"**_

 _ **"I-I want a promise ring."**_

The scene changed, and this time, they was on the bed. She was laying next to him, stroking and caressing his arm.

 _ **"I love you Luddy~"**_

'Lies' He thought.

 _ **"Your the only one who truly understands me."**_

'Zhat zour a slut?' He thought venomously.

 _ **"I-I know that you saw me and Gilbert the other day."**_

 _ **"Zreally? Zo, zwere is zhe promise zwring, huh Madeline?"**_ __Germany asked pushing her away.

 _ **"What kind of slut do you take me for?"**_

At this remark, Germany sat up and stared at her.

 _ **"Are zou doing zhis on purpose!?"**_

 _ **"Old habits die hard~"**_ she said taunting him

 _ **"Zou-!"**_

 _ **"Shh, Gilbert might hear you next door."**_

 _ **"Wait, hiz here?"**_

 _ **"Yes, you are scheduled for 6 tonight, whilst he is scheduled for 10."**_

Germany stared at her. All of a sudden he felt a possessive strike. He grabbed her wrists and pinned it above her head. He grabbed her chin tilting her face to his. He mushed his lips against hers obsessively.

 _ **"Zour mine, not Gilbert's, mine's."**_

 _ **"I belong to no one."**_

 _ **"Zour right, zour independent women who gets whatever zhe wants as long as zou bat zhose pretty eyelashes."**_

 _ **"So your sweet talking me?"**_

Germany shifted again this time his leg between her legs.

 _ **"Tell me, zwho really took zour virginity?"**_

 _ **"...I can't tell you something I don't remember."**_ She whispered. She gasped when she felt his leg brush against her womanhood.

 _ **"Zwho did it?"**_

 _ **"You did."**_

 _ **"...I oddly love it zwhen zou lie, it adds to zhat dangerous air around zou."**_ __With that final remark, he let her go.

Germany jolted up, and found his self sitting up in a white and green pea room. Sitting next to him was Prussia, his only brother.

"Zwhy would zhe lie about zer name?" He said quietly.

"Who?"

"Madeline...Madeline Jährliche."

At the mention of the name, Prussia eyes darkened.


	20. Chapter 19

Nia: I'm going to upfront... this chappie is gruesome.

Canada: How come?

Nia: It explains further more on Germany and Prussia side.

Canada: That makes sense... I guess?

Nia: I don't own Hetalia or the song: (Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez)

Canada: Review and enjoy!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

"Zwhy would zhe lie about zer name?" He said quietly.

"Who?"

"Madeline...Madeline Jährliche."

At the mention of the name, Prussia eyes darkened.

Continued Scene

"What makes you think that she was lying?"

"In zhe zroom. I know zou know zwhat I'm zalking about."

"You mean the girl with the big boobs and big butt?"

"Zes, zher... zher name iz Mary...don't zou remember?"

"Yeah... we... fought over her. She, wasn't who she said she was."

"Do zou remember zwhat happened after zhe war...after zhe shot me?"

"...Of course."

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK: WW2}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

 _ **"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"**_ Prussia yelled. In front of him was nothing but a bloody camp that held the back ups. Most importantly, Germany and Madeline. He gritted his teeth. He ran around checking the bodies for survivors. Sadly, there was none. He started to yell in anguish. The agony of knowing that his true love was dead tore him to shreds. 'It should of been Ludwig!' He thought bitterly.

That, was when he heard it, the yelling of his soldiers. They were yelling in pain and agony. Then, the familiar gun shot resounded around the area. He swiftly turned towards the source and everything stilled to a stop. There in front of him was the love of his life. She stood in front of him, clad in nothing but leather. She was wearing a sleeveless trench coat that stopped at her ankles. The trench coat was opened revealing a corset with thin straps that connected to a pair of black shorts. She had high heeled black army boots that stopped right under her knee. Strapped to her thighs was ammunition. She was wearing black leather gloves and her hair was out creating waves. In her hands was two shotguns. Her lips was painted a blood red, and had a candy cigarette in her mouth. He couldn't believe his eyes. He felt a swell of happiness for a fraction of a second, which was shattered instantly by her shooting at one of the soldiers. More specifically, one of the generals. Words that was tumbling out instantly died in his mouth.

 _'Run!'_ He thought. Instantly, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. That landed him in the main tent. He felt the vomit crawling up his throat. The stench of blood and burning flesh was getting to him. He started to look for the radio to warn the other camps, but then, he saw the one thing he wished he never saw. There on the floor bloodied up was Germany. He felt the vomit come straight up. He had a total of three bullet wounds. One on his left knee and the other in his right shoulder, directly in the socket. What really got him, was the bullet logged in his head. More specifically, his temple. Prussia started to feel weak. He heard nothing but a buzz in his ear. He hit the table clutching his mouth. The only thought going through his head was 'I'm sorry!', 'Why him!' and 'I regret saying that!'. Tears streamed down his face. That was when her voice cut straight through like a knife slipping through butter.

 _ **"Yeah, this sight is pretty sick, but it doesn't matter how messy it is, as long as it's done."**_

 _ **"You...YOU DID THIS!"**_

 _ **"Yeah, so?"**_

 _ **"Didn't you love him? Didn't you love me at all after all I did for you!?"**_

 _ **"No, no, no darling, the only one I hold affection for is my siblings and my Daddy~"** _ she cocked both shotguns at the same time.

 _ **"Who is it?"**_

 _ **"Now, telling you would spoil all of the fun now wouldn't it?"**_ She aimed the gun at him. _ **"Now be a Awesome bitch and stand still~"**_ In one quick second she shot him in the knee and shoulder. Prussia screamed in anguish.

 _ **"Is this what you wanted!?"**_ he screamed in anguish.

 _ **"Killing you and your brother? Of course!"**_ She said flipping her hair out of her face. She slowly started to walk towards him.

 _ **"Why!"**_ He questioned her when she was directly in front of him.

 _ **"'Cause killing a nation is candy to the devil..."**_ She leaned forward and whispered quietly in his ear, _**"And it's soooo sweet~"**_. At that point, she shot him again, and again, and again.

 _ **"It feels wonderful to kill the most awesomeness nation ever!"**_ She laughed. The final bullet was let out until he felt it insert his head. He stayed conscious enough to hear her leave out.

Sometime later, Prussia woke up in a infirmary. He he stared at the ceiling, tears staining the pillow. He heard the soft pitter patter of rain against the window. He stood up and limped to the window. He stared out of the window, watching the soldiers protecting the refugee building. Then, he heard the soft melodic voice singing out.

 _ **"Places, Places, get in your places**_

 _ **Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.**_

 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect,**_

 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains.**_

 _ **Picture, Picture, smile for the picture**_

 _ **Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?**_

 _ **Everyone thinks that we're perfect**_

 _ **Please don't let them look through the curtains**_

 _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_

 _ **I see things that nobody else sees**_

 _ **D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E**_

 _ **I see things that nobody else sees~"**_

 **(Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez)**

He's eyes widened. Instantly pain, anguish, hatred, and other negative feelings rose to surface. _ **"I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU MADELINE JÄHRLICH!"** _ He yelled out.

 _ **"And I would have a smile on my face when you try to~"**_ He heard her whisper a blood red smile almost seeable on her face.

Prussia sat there on the bed and cried, for the first time in his existence. As he was lulling to sleep, he heard one of his generals enter the room.

 _ **"Sir! I have horrible news!"**_

 _ **"Go on with it..."**_

 _ **"The Americans are destroying our camps!"**_

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASH BACK: WW2 END}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Germany stared at Prussia, shock written on his face. He looked down at his hands.

"I'm zorry bruder...I-I made zou remember zomezhing zou zwished sou zidn't.

Prussia smiled. "It's fine, the awesome me gotten over that already!"

Germany stared down at his hands, not able to say a word.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=Time Skip: 1 day~=~=~=~=~=~=Area Shift: America: America's Mansion~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

'It's official, I am depressed.' America thought grimly to himself. As usual, Maryland and Minnesota was right. The hero was in the middle of a depression. He slumped more against the wall. He had no energy left to make it to his room. The house was quiet except from the soft crying coming from the left and right wing. He can already tell who was crying, who was pretending not to be, and the ones who is tough to squeeze it a tear. It was pretty simple since they all act the same exact way. He slid further down the wall. 'Maybe I should nap here? It's comfortable and all.' He thought silently and fell asleep.

To say the least, everything was unfolding directly outside of the miserable household.


	21. Please Help!

Nia: Okay! As you all ca-* **smack***

Mysterious forces: Don't spoil it.

Nia: O-Ok. Err, anywho, I have a question for you guys and please answer it (even if your a guest!)!

Mysterious forces: Just ask the question please!

Nia: Some people like suspense!

Mysterious forces: Some doesn't you fool!

Nia: Meanie! Anyways, I am typing a new story! But, I don't know what to do. I want to do a crossover with Kingdom Hearts, with lots and lots of Sora x Riku and Roxas x Axel. But, I don't know what the crossover should be! Sooooooooooooooooo, here is the choices:

 **Black Butler**

 **Hetalia**

 **Bleach**

 **Kuroko no basuke**

 **Naruto**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Hunter x Hunter**

These animes Will keep there regular pairings, and original relationships. This will be removed when the last chapter of this is posted. But I seriously need everyone's help. **I BEG YOU!**


	22. Chapter 22

To say the least, everything was unfolding directly outside of the miserable household.

~=~=~=~=Time Skip: 2 Weeks~=~=~=~=~=~Area Shift: America: Meeting Building~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~

The meeting room was silent except for the soft buzz of conversations here and there. Each nation sat in a huge black table in the front of the room. In front of them was a even bigger table with 50 chairs with different flag prints. Germany looked around the room and noted that America and his kids was no where in sight. He glanced down the row and saw England leaning into France's arms mumbling ' So dark...It was so dark.' and so on. The same was happening to the other two, Romania and Norway. Norway was curled up in Denmark's lap muttering 'It's not fair...It's 700 against 3...3!' which was swiftly followed by Finland patting his head saying to lower his voice. Romania was in the corner, but Germany couldn't hear him. He spotted his brother, but he was talking to Spain. Italy and Romano was making pasta whilst Russia and China was talking to Japan. All waiting for the dreaded moment, the moment that was planned by America's brother. But Germany couldn't quite remember who that was. He started tapping on the table. He had to admit, he was getting impatient. He started to actually list things he wanted to talk about. Then, the moment of truth came. America busted through the door with a parade of 50 kids behind him. Each one wearing different outfits. Germany gulped. America circled around and sat on the highest chair. In other words, he was towering over the nations.

"So...Where do you want me to start?" America asked

"YOUR BLOODY CHILD TRIED TO KILL US!" England yelled out.

"...Which one?" America asked silently

"That one!" The magic trio shouted at once. They all pointed to Lucas B. Jones, aka Massachusetts.

Massachusetts put his hands in his pocket. "That is soo not true. I was guaranteed your deaths, but was jeped out of it."

"...Anyways, first question please." America said trying to change the subject

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" England intervened bringing the point back up.

"Fine, fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist. Massachusetts, explain what happened."

"You want the honest to God truth or the honest to the devil truth?" He replied back to America.

"Massachusetts." America said icely giving him a glare

"Okay! I was trying to kill England. See there's the truth."

"...If you can give me one good excuse why you wanted to kill him, I let you off the hook. Go discuss with your siblings about you lie. It should be reasonable."

"What!" England yelled, clearly unsatisfied with the outcome.

"Shut up England. Now, as we wait, I want to just put it out there. You guys have issues with just my Alpha Tribe. This group is also known as my troublemakers. Each one has there own ability, infatuations, and personal issues. Take it from me, my bed isn't three king size beds for nothing. In fact, just last night eighteen of them decided to sleep on my bed. That is the lowest number in the last eighty-three-years. That just reminds me of when they were just toddlers. Some of them still are, but it never gets old seeing one of them repeat the same mistake as a toddler to this very age. Especially Virginia. Just this m-"

"DADDY DON'T SAY IT!" Virginia said interrupting.

"That what you pissed yourself?" Victor said stifling a laugh.

"That's what was on the floor in front of the bathroom!" New Jersey said in a teasing manner.

"SHUT UP!" Virginia yelled again. She then gave New Jersey a pointed glare before saying "Unlike you Betsey, I didn't have my boyfriends send sex letters and have daddy accidentally open it!"

"Hahaha, I remember that, Betsey turned so red, her cherry popping couldn't even compare!" New York said laughing.

"That is the last thing I want to hear from you New York because your cherry also popped, and I ain't talking about the penis." New Jersey said staring at New York

"Shut up. At least I was modest enough to tell dad." He replied.

"YOU ONLY TOLD HIM BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT YOU WAS PREGNANT!" New Jersey screamed m

"Aha! I told him! At least he didn't walk in on me sucking and receiving from four different guys!" New York yelled.

"You should know." She said hotly

"I learned from the best~" he replied, not missing a beat.

"Why you fucking bitch!" She yelled balling her fists. At this point, America cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but I never fucked a dog before... wrong guy?" New York replied having not hearing America.

"Wipe that smirk off your face-" New Jersey began.

"Or what? You gonna wipe it off me using your filthy hands that's used to feel yourself up? No thank you." New York said disgust and insultment clear in his voice.

"I'M. GOING. TO. FUCKING. KILL. YOU!"

"Oooo~ I'm trembling with fear. Please someone save m-*SLAM*" New York was tackled to the floor by New Jersey. They began rolling around yelling at each other until America's voice cut through the air.

"Cut. It. Out."

"Y-Yes Sir!" They both said separating themselves.

"As I was saying, my Alpha Tribe is the main problem correct?" America asked.

"I-I guess." England mumbled.

"Ok. Alpha Tribe, step forward."


	23. Chapter 23

Nia: Hello!

Canada: Your back after a long time.

Nia: Yes, yes. My lovely sis. wouldn't stop pestering me~

Canada: That sounds heavy.

Nia: Nevertheless, enjoy and review!

mnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmnmn

"I-I guess." England mumbled.

"Ok. Alpha Tribe, step forward."

-Continued Scene-

Stepping forward was twelve teenagers. Each one had a style of there own. America scoffed softly.

"Introduce yourselves, again. Starting with you, Alaska."

"What!"

"Don't make me repeat myself." America said slouching slightly in his chair.

Alaska stepped forward. Her long silky silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail that stopped at the heel of her foot. Wrapped around her neck was a long white scarf that stopped at knees. As a shirt, she wore only a white tank top. The tank top was tucked snuggly in her black combat pants, which was also tucked in her white knee high boots. Her eyes shown a gem like blue. She frowned slightly.

"I am Emma Juneau Jones." She looked over to Russia said softly, "I represent Alaska."

Next person to step forward was California. She sucked her teeth while flipping her long blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders. As she stepped forward, she revealed a freshly shined red pumps. She wore a long red cocktail dress that touched the floor, and was slitted from her right waist down, which also revealed a black bikini string. Around her right leg was a red ruffled garter. In her hand was a red little pouch with black floral designs. In her hair, was a red pin. She forced a smile, which didn't reach her brown eyes.

"My name is Isabella Sacramento Jones. I am the living representation of California."

The next person, was a boy. He's hair was freshly combed back and styled, giving it a freshly washed blonde glow. He wore a white pressed dress shirt that was tucked snuggly under his black slacks. Around his neck, was a american flag bowtie. He wore black dress shoes and carried a black and white backpack. He smiled making his reddish brown eyes glow.

"My name is Michael Dover Jones. I represent the state of Delaware."

Next was a short little girl. Her black vibrant hair was pulled into two pigtails that stopped at her calf. She wore a white sun dress that had light red and blue floral patterns. She also wore white flats. Around both of her wrists was a flower bracelet. In both of her hands, was a huge white hibiscus flower plush. In her hair, was also white hibiscus flower. She started to nibble on her finger, lowering her big blue eyes that glowed vibrantly.

"M-my name is Lulu Honolulu Jones, a-and I represent Hawaii."

Next person to step up, was a girl. Her hair was shiny blonde that was long and curly, which stopped at the heels of her feet. She wore a white black eyed susan in her hair, and a long flowing white flowing halter dress. On her feet, she wore a pair of white pumps. Her cold, but warm blue eyes cascaded down to the girl. She leaned over and picked up the little girl.

"My name is Mary Annapolis Jones. I represent the state of Maryland. Some of you may know me as Madeline, but no, my name is Mary."

Next person was a boy. His blonde hair was long and spiked, but was pulled back by a black pair of strange goggles. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt and black combat pants. The black combat pants was tucked snuggly into his black combat boots. On his hands was black gloves and he carried a black messenger bag. He rolled his emerald green eyes.

"I am Lucas Boston Jones. I represent Massachusetts. I specialize in killing witches, and people in general." At this statement, numerous people stepped away from him.

The next person to step up, was a splitting image of Austria. But, unlike Austria, he didn't have a cow lick, nor did he have a mole. He also didn't have glasses on. He wore a purple headset and a purple sleeveless hoodie. He also wore black jeans, with black and purple sneakers. He also carried a black messenger bag. In his hands was a laptop. His bluish purple eyes didn't look up at anyone.

"My name is Ethan Saint Paul, and I represent Minnesota."

Next person to step up was a girl. She wore a yellow headband to hold her blackish blonde hair. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress shirt, which was covered at the stomach by a black and yellow corset. The corset was connected to black puffy booty shorts. On her feet, was black booties. On her wrists was black and yellow bracelets. She gave a charming smile that made her eyes sparkle blue.

"Hiya! My name is Betsey Trenton Jones. I represent New Jersey."

The next person pushed her out of the way, and stood directly in front of everyone. His black hair was long and spiky. Sitting on top of his head was black sunglasses. He wore a black bomber jacket and a white tank top shirt. He also wore white jeans, and black and white converse. His ears was pierced, and a chip was there. It glowed every so often as his blue eyes revealed pure mischief. He let out a huge smile.

"Wassup! I'm Jacob Albany Jones! People call me J.A.J. for short! I am New York rep. so, ya better remember me!" Instantly, the same thought crossed over everyone's mind. 'Just like America...'

The next person to step up was a boy with blonde hair that was messy. On top of his head was a white cowboy hat. He wore a blue dress shirt with a white vest. He also wore blue jeans that was tucked into white cowboy boots. Around his wrists was blue and white handcuffs that weren't connected. His blue eyes shown boredom.

"My name is Bryan Austin Jones. I represent Texas."

The next person was a girl. She wore a beige sleeveless, turtleneck ball gown. Her blonde hair was tied up by a beige clip, and she had on a beige headband. On her feet was beige pumps. She smiled softly, making her green eyes sparkle.

"I am Virginia Richmond Jones. I represent Virginia."

Finally, the last person stepped forward. He was clad in a white dress shirt which was tucked in beige pants. He wore beige dress shoes and had a beige watch on. His hair was blonde and slicked back. He also smiled softly which made his eyes glow blue.

"I am Victor Charleston Jones. I represent West Virginia."

America huffed softly again. He turned his head towards the nation's. "Ok, first question?"

"Yes!" Prussia yelled out.

America eyes drifted over to him. "For who?"

"Mad- Mary."

"Mary, step up to the podium."

She nodded her head and sauntered to the podium. "Yes, Mr. Gilbert?"

"Mr.?" Prussia questioned. "Never mind, what the hell happened during WW2!?"

"...Do you want the honest to God truth, or the honest to the Devil truth?"

"Bloody hell America!" England yelled in frustration. "What's with the honest to God and Honest to the Devil shit about!"

"Honest to the Devil, Mary." America said monotonously ignoring England.

"Your encouraging lying!" Germany yelled out. Suddenly, a flash of black light engulfed Maryland.

When the light died out, her clothes changed dramatically. She wore pure leather. She was wearing a sleeveless trench coat that stopped at her ankles. The trench coat was opened revealing a corset with thin straps that connected to a pair of black shorts. She had high heeled black army boots that stopped right under her knee. Strapped to her thighs was ammunition. She was also wearing black leather gloves. She smiled.

"Hello again, Gil and Luddy~" she flipped her hair slightly and pulled out a candy cigarette. "My name is Madeline Jährlich, pleased to meet ya... again."


End file.
